


Tazzy Hunger

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom, Wild Kratts
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Tazzy Chris, Villain's death, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: This fic was a request from my classmate who likes vore and Wild Kratts. Sorry, i just couldn't say no to her 'puppy eyes'! >~<'





	Tazzy Hunger

They've made it, they have defeated Zach and freed the Tasmanian Devils into the wild. As they watched them go away a loud growl came from the younger Kratt which caught both of the other boys attention.

"W-what was that!?" Asked the tied up Zach. "Don't know but it came from here." Answered Martin puzzled. Chris started to rub his belly to calm it down, but it just made it worse. It growled louder and louder with each stroke.

'Maybe i shouldn't had skip breakfast today..grrr...I'm so hungry!' Thought Chris hungrily, until he got an idea, that made him grin. "Um, bro? I think we should call the gang to pick us up." Said Chris smirking.

"Oh, Right. Good idea!" Said Martin and took out his creature pod. "That's weird.. there's no signal.. then i guess i have to climb a big tree. You keep an eye on Zach, I'll be back soon." Said Martin as he left Zach's airplane.

Chris just waved after him while rubbing his stomach gently. 'He'll be just fat on me soon.' Thought Chris with a sly smile, while licking down the drool from his mouth.

He turned towards Zach with a big grin and walked closer to him. "Now's just the two of us." Said Chris licking his smiling lips. "N-NO STAY AWAY, GREEN RAT!!" Zach started to back away from Chris as much as he could, but he didn't go too far.

"Hush now!" Said Chris as he grabbed Zach by the back of his sweater and lifted him into the air. "STOP!" Cried Zach, but Chris ignored him. He opened his mouth wide and licked Zach's face, tasting him. 'Ew, ew, ew, so slimy!!' thought Zach disgusted.

Chris opened his mouth wider and stuffed Zach's head inside. 'Mmm..not bad.' thought Chris after he covered Zach's face in saliva and gulped him down farther.

Chris gulped again as his mouth reached Zach's waist, and rubbed the little bugle that Zach's upper body made in his stomach. On the other hand, Zach was pretty disgusted by the smell of Chris's stomach. He felt his upper body slides further inside Chris, and soon his whole body landed in the stomach acid.

Chris let out a soft belch and started to rub the slightly bigger bugle in his stomach. "Hmm..i thought you would make a bigger bugle, but i was wrong.." thought Chris loudly.

"Let me out of here, Wild Rat!!" Cried Zach struggling. Chris's stomach growled and groaned loudly, meaning that it's digestion will start soon. 'Mmm..Yes, struggle more you Worm!' thought Chris rubbing his moving belly smiling.

Zach after a few minutes grew tired and became exhausted, much to Chris's annoyance. As Chris sat down, his stomach started to gurgle even more. He licked his lips and ran his hands around his groaning, gurgling stomach.

'Hmmm...i will digest you soon..and you will make my furred ass bigger!' thought Chris giggling, as he kept rubbing his stomach. As the time goes slowly, the tired Zach soon fell asleep, letting Chris's stomach acid reach his whole body, and slowly melt him.

Chris licked his lips and lay down on the floor to get a better view of his slowly shrinking stomach. He rubbed it gently and listening to it's gurgling, he also fell asleep.

A half hour later

As Chris woke up, his slightly big stomach was completely gone. He stood up and walked to the nearest mirror and looked at his body. "Thanks for the meal Zach." He rubbed his flat stomach smiling, then turned around to see his booty got a lot bigger.

"You're now just fat on my butt!" Said Chris smirking, and he ran to the entrance as he heard Martin came back with the crew. He jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Glad you're back!" Said Chris smiling. "Glad to be back." Said Martin blushing. "Where's Zach?" Asked Martin. "Don't worry, i took good care of him." Answered Chris smiling, letting Martin touch his big booty.

"Oh, i get it.." said Martin smiling. "Let's go.." said Chris as they walked in the Tortuga and flew away to their next adventure.


End file.
